darling, this isn't love
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: "kita tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang kita cintai, kise-kun." —aokise (and onesided!kise)/a bit aomomo/kagakuro


**darling, this isn't love **(c) meiriza r.

**kuroko no basuke** (c) tadatoshi fujimaki

ooc, tidak jelas, tidak beraturan, aokise (and onesided!kise)/a bit aomomo/kagakuro. anggap saja mereka masih di teikou, tapi kagami sudah kenalan sama kuroko /jder

**otanoshiminikudasai-ssu!**

* * *

_jadi, cintamu juga bohong, eh, aominecchi?_

* * *

"Kurokocchi, yang bilang, kan? Kita tidak akan pernah bisa berteman dengan orang yang kita cintai. Kan? Kurokocchi yang bilang," Kise menyesap kopinya perlahan. Wajahnya tertekuk masam dan bekas airmata berkilauan diantara ceruk lesung pipi yang manis, tersenyum di tulang pipinya.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku novel kesayangannya, lalu menatap Kise dalam keheningan, merangkai kata dalam kepala dan memuntahkannya tepat di depan lelaki manis itu, "Kalau begitu, kenapa Kise-_kun_ terus seperti ini? Ini gila kan? Bukannya ini hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku... hanya mencintai Aominecchi. Itu saja."

* * *

_aku cuma ingin terus seperti ini bersamamu-ssu!_

* * *

"Kita **putus**."

"Ahaha, baiklah kalau itu maunya Aominecchi. Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

Kise menemukan dirinya di sini, di kamarnya dalam keheningan panjang. Rasanya gelap sekali (lampunya mati, Kise tidak mau menyalakannya, Kise tidak mau melihat wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan di kaca sana karena Aominecchi tidak suka itu), dan dingin sekali (tidak ada suara dan pelukan hangat menenangkan dari Aominecchi). Jadi, untuk kali ini, Kise tahu rasanya kesepian.

(_cih, tidak enak-ssu. aku rindu pelukan Aominecchi..._)

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun pula, ini sudah tidak bisa lagi. Ini sudah kelewatan, bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh mengharapkan itu terjadi untuk sekarang ini—kebohongan dan kata-kata Aominecchi sudah tidak ada lagi saat ini. Sudah selesai. Tapi, separuh hatinya bilang kalau ini bohong, jadi ia berusaha menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dan suara tut tut tut berakhir dengan operator yang bicara untuk meninggalkan pesan.

Ia lebih dari sepuluh kali melakukannya hingga air matanya kembali merosot jatuh di pipi. Aominecchi tidak lagi mencintainya ya? Ya? Ya?

"Jadi, kita benar-benar putus ya..." dan isakannya terlalu sedih untuk didengar.

Kenangan membakar akal sehatnya.

* * *

Kise tidak kaget keesokan harinya menemukan Aominecchi bergandengan tangan dengan Momoicchi. Jari-jari mereka bertautan jadi satu dan Kise tidak kaget ketika kabar angin yang tidak enak berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Teman-teman sekolahnya yang menjengkelkan itu mulai bertanya dan Kise tersenyum manis (dan menangis sedih) ketika menanggapinya dan berkata bahwa mulai saat ini, Aominecchi dan dia hanya _teman_. _Teman_. Yeah, _**teman**_.

Meteorit terbakar di dalam kepalanya dan kaset rusak kenangan berputar di dalam kepalanya, saat Aominecchi berkata _aku mencintaimu_ kepadanya.

Lalu Kuroko menyeletuk pelan, "Kau tidak akan bisa berteman dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Dan Kise tersenyum secerah langit pagi yang berusaha untuk tidak menangiskan hujan di atas tanah yang merindukannya.

* * *

_[ i didnt need any miracle, my voice or magical kiss ]_

Jadi, dari sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu diharapkan. Rasa sedih ini hanya sementara untuk luka yang baru. Tapi, kalau memang ini sementara, _kenapa rasanya begitu pedih, ya_? Kise tertawa di atas rasa sakitnya sendiri kemudian menari-nari di atasnya.

Ia bisa merasakannya, karena Aominecchi juga pernah bersamanya, tidak hanya pernah tapi juga sampai sekarang di dalam kepalanya, dalam **imajinasi**nya, Aominecchi _**masih mencintainya**_. Maka, dadanya sesak ketika matanya bertumbukan dengan realita.

Tiap kali ia melihat Aominecchi dan Momoicchi berduaan, ia merasa dunianya hampa, beraturan pecah dan jatuh ke lantai, tapi kalau ia mengganggu, Aominecchi tidak akan suka, jadi ia berusaha agar bisa menjaga perasaannya karena ia sayang Aominecchi.

(Aominecchi dulu juga berdua seperti itu bersamanya dan Kise berbisik, "_Aku cinta Aominecchi_." Dan Aominecchi tertawa kecil, membalas, "_Aku juga_." tanpa sadar melupakan 'mencintaimu' di akhir kalimatnya.)

Ketika Kise menemukan Momoicchi memejamkan matanya dan Aominecchi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momoicchi, Kise merasakan lututnya melemas dan ia hanya terpaku sampai suara Aominecchi menyadarkannya dengan sebuah teriakan yang terdengar kesal dan membuatnya berlari sambil minta maaf dari tempat itu. Ia tahu Aominecchi tidak suka hal ini, jadi ia akan diam saja seolah semua baik-baik saja, semua karena ia suka Aominecchi.

(Bukannya dulu Aominecchi sering sekali menciumnya, pori-pori lembut wajahnya masih merasakannya saat nafas Aominecchi memantul melesak di antara kerapatan partikel udara dan oksigen tidak mampu masuk ke dalam paru-paru karena wangi Aominecchi yang begitu memabukkan, _Kise pernah merasakannya_.)

Saat yang tidak mengesankan ketika Kise berlari ke kelas untuk makan bersama, dia hanya menemukan Momoicchi duduk berduaan, di pojok bersama Aominecchi, dan makan _bareng_, menyuapi sambil berkelahi kecil. Dan mata Kise kosong, ia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan ia tahu pipinya basah lagi. Tapi ia tidak akan menangis di depan Aominecchi karena Aominecchi tidak suka dan ia cinta Aominecchi.

(Dulunya, Kise selalu duduk di sebelahnya, memarahi lelaki itu karena hanya ada udang di dalam _bento_-nya dan berjanji akan membawakan _bento_ untuk makan siang mereka besok, lebih cantik, lebih enak, dan lebih banyak)

Kise hanya ingin menghirup kata-kata cinta dari bibir yang tidak pernah lagi menyisakan namanya.

* * *

_Bukannya aku yang harusnya ada di sana?_

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan Kise_-kun_ lakukan?" Kuroko bertanya, datar dan stagnan. Sulit menebak ekspresinya, tapi pada akhirnya hanya rasa khawatir yang terpancing untuk muncul dari sana.

"Apapun," Kise tersenyum secantik pendaran cahaya malaikat, lalu tertawa kecil, "Karena aku cinta Aominecchi."

"Apapun?"  
"Apapun."

Kise tersenyum pahit. Kecut.

Kuroko mendesah perlahan ketika kakinya melangkah pulang. Ia ingin mendekap Kagami, bersyukur hal serumit ini tidak pernah menimpa mereka.

* * *

Suatu malam di atas atap sekolah mereka, Kise memandang bintang di atas kepalanya. _Deneb, Vega, Altair_ dan ia tertawa ketika menatapnya satu persatu. Kenapa tiga? Kenapa bukan dua? Kenapa bukan dia yang ada di sana hanya bersama Aominecchi saja?

Ledakan bintang-bintang beradu di kepalanya seperti supernova, galaksi berputar-putar menjatuhkan bintang mati untuk melebur dengan pikirannya yang sudah beku. Matanya kosong, gelap, tanpa harap.

Kise terbangun sepanjang malam memikirkannya.

* * *

Suatu sore, di tengah kesepiannya, Aominecchi mendatanginya di atap, dan Kise ingin melonjak gembira (karena ia pikir Aominecchi akhirnya memahaminya), tapi wajah Aominecchi datar dan terlihat tidak senang, jadi Kise diam dan memasang wajah bertanya. Di belakang Aominecchi, Kurokocchi menunduk, menatap minta maaf. Dan Kise hanya diam saat Aominecchi mengguncang bahunya dengan perasaan kesal, "Aku tidak pernah lagi mengingatmu, Kise. Demi apapun. Aku hanya ingin jadi teman baikmu. Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, dan itu yang perlu kau ingat. Kau tidak perlu melakukan semuanya karena kau mencintaiku. Hal itu tidak bisa lagi kita lakukan karena... Oh Tuhan, _aku tidak lagi mencintaimu_. Aku tidak** menginginkanmu**. Kau boleh mengatakannya padaku kapanpun, tapi... pastikan kau tidak menangis. Karena aku akan memberikan jawaban yang sama."

Jawaban pendek-pendek saja yang ada di tenggorokkannya, jadi ia mengeluarkannya, "Benar?"

"Ya. Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku sudah capek untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untukmu, jadi inilah akhirnya. Aku tidak peduli apa kau masih mau menyapaku atau tidak, tapi memang sudah ini yang terjadi. Kau hanya perlu menenangkan dirimu. Dan kita akan bisa saling menyapa. Lagi. Seperti dulu."

"Teman?" mata Kise kosong tiap kali menatapnya.

"Ya, kita berteman, Kise. Aku tidak pacaran denganmu, oke. Aku temanmu."

Kise membuat pipinya basah lagi, "Kita tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang kita sukai, Aominecchi. Tidak akan pernah."

"Tch, terserah kau. Tapi, aku sudah _**selesai**_ denganmu, Kise."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Aominecchi."

* * *

_Sudah lama kok, sudah lama sekali rasanya seperti ini_, Kise menorehkan airmatanya di antara kaca kafe ketika ia curhat pada Kurokocchi yang mendengarkan diantara suara berpindahnya halaman demi halaman buku novelnya.

Kise selalu tahu, kok. Kise _selalu tahu_, tiap ia menggumamkan aku mencintaimu, bagian mananya dari Aominecchi yang mengatakan hal yang sama? Bukankah ini hanya cinta yang berat sebelah? Mana ada yang namanya cinta tapi hanya satu pihak yang bahagia. Selama ini hanya Kise yang melonjak penuh gelora. Jadi, sekali Kise menyadarinya, ia menekuk wajahnya dan rasa sedihsakitluka memenuhi hatinya.

Mananya yang namanya cinta, kalau seandainya hanya Kise yang peduli, sementara Aominecchi bisa sepuasnya tidur dengan cewek yang ia mau. Jadi, selama ini, mereka hanyalah aktor dan aktris yang saling membohongi satu sama lain, bukan? Kise membohongi Aominecchi kalau dia tidak terluka dan Aominecchi membohongi Kise kalau dia mencintainya. Semuanya sebaliknya. Mereka cuma melakukan peran sebagai badut pertunjukan (_jadi mereka semua pembohong, simpel saja_).

Aominecchi _jadian_ lebih dulu dengan Momoicchi dan baru ia memutuskan Kise, ia tahu kok. Tahu kalau ini sudah lama direncanakan. Tahu kalau ini pengkhianatan.

Hanya saja, Kise terlalu cinta. Terlalu sayang dengan lelaki itu. Jadi, ia akan menari dengan cantiknya seperti angin yang menarik dedaunan pergi, seperti angin yang menerbangkan kebahagiaanya menjauh dari sini.

"Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun terlalu naif." Kuroko berkomentar pelan sebelum ia menghabiskan _milkshake_nya, dan Kise tertawa kecil.

"Kurokocchi hanya tidak tahu rasanya."

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu rasanya," Kuroko menarik nafas, "Tapi kurasa ini berlebihan. Aomine-kun sudah bahagia dengan kebebasannya, kenapa Kise-kun masih mau terperangkap dalam masa lalu seperti ini?"

Jarang sekali Kuroko berkata setegas dan sepanjang itu, Kise mengapresiasinya.

"Karena aku mencintai Aominecchi," jawabnya, tersenyum lebar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

_Oh, telanlah kata-kata cintamu, Kise. Karena jalan untuk kembali sudah tiada, perpisahan sudah menghilangkannya._

Kuroko bergegas pergi.

Kise masih menyesap kopinya, berharap angin membisikkan kata cinta yang tak pernah sampai pada Aominecchi.

* * *

Malam itu, telefon terakhir Kise membangunkan Kuroko.

"Jadi Kise-kun tetap tidak peduli?"

"Ya. Aku akan tetap seperti ini, terus menunggu Aominecchi."

"Meski itu berarti Aomine-kun juga tidak akan kembali?"

"Ya. Tentu saja! Aku... mencintai Aominecchi."

Kuroko menutup telefonnya, dan berbisik pada Kagami di sebelahnya: _kita hanya penonton, sayang. Mereka badut pertunjukannya._

Dan mereka bermimpi sepanjang malam, mengenai cinta yang tidak pernah hadir diantara para pembohong.

* * *

Darah Aominecchi menempel di sol sepatunya—Kise tersenyum lebar, bintang-bintang berjatuhan dari matanya. Ia mengecap rasa dari bibir Aomine yang tersisa, merah yang cantik berguguran dari nadinya.

* * *

—**end.**

* * *

_so absurd, isn't it? wb membuat saya menulis hal yang aneh-aneh saja /jdar_

_concrit, please? :')_


End file.
